An End to Gods
by purpleblind
Summary: A brand new Bleach/Naruto story, featuring a three-way confrontation between Arrancar, Shinigami, and Shinobi. Prominently features the Uchiha clan; the Tercera Espada and her followers; a slightly younger Kyōraku Shunsui, Unohana Retsu in her kempachi incarnation and Shihoin Yoruichi. Features Japanese suffixes and naming conventions. Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks!
1. Ch 0 - Prologue

**An End to Gods** features a recast of several characters from Bleach and Naruto within a new setting and story. Whilst there has been some changes, their names, personalities (within context of story and background), and themes have been imported virtually intact, excepting that most are more sociable (without necessarily being more personable) than their original counterparts.

_**Disclaimer**__**: 'An End to Gods' is a work of fiction made to entertain, utilising existing characters, concepts, and settings from Bleach and Naruto. I do not, in any way, own them: all rights to the relevant characters and concepts (which are too many to list) belong to their respective creators, Masashi Kishimoto and Noriaki Kubo (a.k.a. Tite Kubo).**_

* * *

><p>Darkness had blanketed the thriving port-city of Aegir, yet the night was young and its denizens continued their lives by torchlight, combing the streets, laughing, revelling, and living as they had for centuries. Their cares were few, for the wealth of the east and the south and the north flowed through their harbours and streets, enriching the citizens, before finding its way across the desert into the other cities of Shennincar. Presiding over this story of success was the immense palatial temple that lay in the very heart of Aegir, a colossal pillar towering in grim majesty over the cosmopolitan city below.<p>

In spite of its immense size, the temple was as vast as it was vacant – the priesthood dwelt upon the lower mezzanine with their servants and guards – the upper levels were only accessible to a few favoured, for it was the abode of a living goddess, or so the human priesthood claimed.

At that moment, those vast empty halls resounded with the sharp echoes of footfalls as two women made their way upwards, traversing through great alabaster chambers of cut marble and polished sandstone. Like their surroundings, the women were similarly garbed in white, which contrasted spectacularly with the dusky statuesque forms of their bodies and served to accentuate rather than conceal, revealing as much as it hid. The foremost woman was easily the most visually arresting, with her messy blonde locks and braids that brushed against bronzed shoulders and brilliant turquoise eyes beneath gilded lashes. There was a vague luminosity about her, as though she were wrapped in a soft nimbus of golden incandescence, though it might have been a trick of the temple's fickle light.

The servant who walked behind her was more amazonian in build, yet no less voluptuous, with the dark waves of her hair brushing close to her waist, but her green eyes were brightly alert, though whether in attention for her mistress or alertness against danger was not clear. Though she might have seemed human, a fist-sized hole that passed cleanly through her torso revealed otherwise.

"Once again, I must repeat my protestations against dealing directly with the barbarians Harribel-sama!" said this one, unable to keep a note of desperation from her voice. "If you are seen to have a hand in this matter–"

"That will be enough Mila Rose," interrupted the golden goddess gently. "I have heard these protestations often enough, but this is a necessary evil, especially in these times. Aegir has become too rich and too decadent. Moreover, we control all the wealth along the western coast, a that fact that has not endeared us with our sister cities in the east, nor has it endowed the citizenry with warlike virtues – if war breaks out, we are likely to be the most unprepared city on the entire continent."

"But surely it won't come to war!" argued Mila Rose.

"The peace we made forty years ago was a forced one and it has always been strained at best; do you really expect it to last given the circumstances? There has been an unrest spreading through land and whilst I do not believe Baraggan to be the instigator of it, he is certainly poised to take advantage of it – even now, his human armies swell to the hundreds of thousands and he gathers the hollow and the arrancar by the thousands to bolster them in numbers even greater than before the Godswar – can there be any doubt that he is intent on conquest?"

"But surely he won't risk rousing the shinigami, and any sign that an Espada is preparing for conquest will unite the shinobi clans like nothing else would," muttered Rose. "My only concern in this whole matter is that if you are seen to have anything at all to do in this matter, you will be branded as accessory, whether you tried to prevent it or not! Let Baraggan start his war and be destroyed with it; do not get dragged into it!"

"Baraggan may be headstrong and arrogant, but I wouldn't think him a fool – there must be something he has found that has given him the confidence to start this," mused Harribel. "Either he has more allies than anyone can guess, or perhaps he has made some secret weapon... perhaps even found some to control the tailed beasts; though I would prefer the former to the latter."

Despite their leisurely pace, they had reached the uppermost floor of the temple; before them stood two enormous stone doors that guarded the Espada's innermost sanctum, and before this, Tier Harribel paused, looking intently at the door. For a while, Mila Rose observed her curiously until at last she spoke: "We shall put off further discussion about this – we have a guest."

"A guest?" replied the dusky amazon uncertainly, looking at the door inquiringly. It would have taken the combined effort of twenty men to force it open, and even so, the amount of noise would have alerted both her ladyship and herself, not to mention Apacci and Sung-Sun who were only a floor or two below.

"One unannounced and unexpected, but not unsought," replied Harribel cryptically. Setting her hands upon handles, she seized them and flung open the great stone portal. The chamber within was semicircular, its outer walls lined with open marble arches and columns that looked down upon the city, nearly a mile below.

Standing at one of these was a woman, her back turned towards the door, her arms folded to judge from her posture. Black hair brushed against her shoulders and back, her bearing that of a fighting woman, clad in black cloth and crimson plates from shoulder to ankle. The opening of the doors to the chamber did not seem to surprise her, for she did not turn to face those who had opened it. Rose's hand began to drift towards her sword.

"Uchiha Saeko, I assume?" Harribel's question was more assertion than query. Beside her, Mila Rose stiffened at the mention of the name.

"As you say," replied the other in the musical tones of a full-grown woman. "You sent word into hills and woods that you wished to discuss certain matters with the head of the Uchiha clan, so here I am; tell your servant to keep away from her sword, or she'll die where she stands."

Rose glowered darkly at the threat, but Harribel gave warning: "There will be no violence of _any_ sort in _my_ sanctuary." Whether she was addressing the intruder or Rose, Harribel did not elaborate. The Uchiha woman turned, revealing full red lips and beautiful features that were touched with arrogance from the ruthless pride of accomplishment. Her dark eyes took the whole room in a single glance – the tinkling crystal fountains, the pools of clear water and the cunningly designed streamlets that fed them – the false goddess was clearly in her element, but Saeko shrugged indifferently.

"Well then, before such unpleasantness can come to pass, tell me what it is you want that required my personal presence – I am certain you know well the proper channels to go through to obtain our services. I have to admit there was curiosity on my part that you would risk enmity with the Hidden Leaf Village by calling on us in such a direct manner; Senju Tobirama works hard to frustrate our clan _and_ it's allies."

Rose grated at her tone, which took no account just _who_ she was talking to and, more so, that she could look at her ladyship straight in the eye without flinching as most humans were wont to – nearly eight hundred years of rule had rendered the arrancar practically divine in the eyes of the greater bulk of humanity, yet the Uchiha barbarians had none of the fear or reverence that others had for these living gods. If any of these thoughts crossed the mind of Harribel, she did not give voice to them, but her eyes narrowed in thought for a short space. "You are mistaken on that account Saeko-dono; my desire was to speak with your father, Uchiha Tajima, in regards to certain sensitive matters of great importance."

The woman turned her head slightly to look at Harribel. Rose tensed without knowing why, but Saeko turned back to the city below, shaking her head regretfully. "Unfortunately, my father died nearly two weeks past now. As his successor, everything that was or would be his fell to me, including the request you sent – that's why I've come. You're lucky Madara was the one who secured father's belongings after his demise; another might have been tempted to read them and–"

"_You?_ If there was a matter of succession, wasn't Uchiha Ryūjin to be next in–" Mila Rose, who had cut Saeko in the midst of her explanation, was herself silenced by a sudden urgent gesture from her mistress. An arrancar could no sooner feel _chakra_ than the shinobi could sense _reiatsu_, but there was no mistaking the sudden black hate that washed over the room in almost palpable waves of rage from the woman at the archway. Rose took a step back in spite of herself.

Saeko turned to face them, her mysterious dark eyes now balefully red with the characteristic sharingan of her clansmen, her arms folded tightly beneath her breasts. "_That_ name will _never_ be mentioned again in my presence," she warned far too curtly to be anything but anger, her voice strained from self control. "That traitor is the reason my father is dead, amongst two score of others; my sister is in a state of near-catatonia, and my youngest brother–"

The Uchiha matriarch bit her lip suddenly, shaking her head angrily in frustration, but Harribel felt she had checked herself against an admission she felt was unwise to reveal. With visible effort, Saeko gathered herself to calm. "I think it right only to warn you that the Uchiha may not be as timely an ally as we have been in the past; these events have forced our hand in... certain matters. Nevertheless, I believe the clan considers Aegir a close ally, a friend even: seven decades of close ties is surely not something to be discounted even if times should grow hard – if we can aid you, then we shall, even if not now, then certainly later."

The Espada of Aegir said nothing, but merely gave her guest a long searching gaze, as though trying to ascertain the other's motives. "It is as you say, Saeko-dono, and for that I am most grateful. The matter at hand is quite... precarious – I would not have directly contacted your father had it not been so – Aegir is in a delicate position and I cannot have it be seen by any that we are trying to tip the balance one way or the other." Rose sighed; her mistress was committed to this dangerous course.

Saeko merely nodded. "It goes without saying that Aegir is in a delicate position: to the east, the self-proclaimed God-King of all Hollow, Barragan, now has troops that number in the hundreds of thousands; in the south, Starrk of Tyr has disappeared, leaving them leaderless and drunk on freedom; to the north-west... well, need I say anything about Ulquiorra's disinterest in the affairs of the land? If you're preparing for conflict Tier Harribel, you had best do so soon, for a mere thousand men-at-arms and a handful of Arrancar are a paltry force to dash against such a storm as Baraggan Louisenbairn intends to march across the Heuco Mundo and into the surrounding lands."

"I do not seek war, Saeko," cautioned Harribel sternly. "Let others needlessly sacrifice comrades and friends for the sake of their own petty glory and stubborn pride – I preserve that which is mine – and right now, what is absolutely necessary now is to stop this war before it even begins. Not to disrespect you or your position as the head of your clan Saeko-dono, but you are too young to remember the Godswar; everyone – Arrancar, Shinigami, Shinobi – were on the verge of being annihilated, for reasons few even care to remember. If another war breaks out this soon, there will be no stopping it: who would now believe in the binding power of treaties so soon broken?"

"I understand fully the import of your words," waved Saeko, "but perhaps you have not understood mine. The concerns and resources of the Uchiha are _elsewhere_ at present; at best we can harass and impede Baraggan, but we cannot offer direct confrontation. If Ryū... if the _traitor_ was still with us, it would be an entirely different matter. I suppose one _could_ convince the Captain-Commander of the Seireitei on the gravity of the threat, but I suspect the old fool would just use it as an _excuse_ to attempt an extermination of all Arrancar – not the resolution either of us seek..."

The Espada sighed as she took a place at the arch beside the Uchiha matriarch and both women gazed down at the city below, perfectly matched in poise and stature side by side, looking down in contemplative silence.

* * *

><p>"How unusual to see you so far away from your station, Shihōin-taichō," murmured the tall dark-haired newcomer as he set foot upon the edge of the building, his pink-flowered kimono settling into place. The woman he addressed did not turn to look at him, but gave a smirk of acknowledgement instead. By comparison, she was much shorter than he, her head only barely on par with the height of his shoulders, and was quite dark of skin. Casually brushing the locks of the purple hair that brushed against her shoulders, her yellow eyes twinkled with amusement as she looked down on the scene below.<p>

"What can I say Kyōraku? I'm pretty sure the _Hakut__ōmon_ isn't likely to see invasion or issue," she shrugged. The Western White Way Gate guarded the way to the Great Ocean in the west over which the shinigami had crossed so long ago to reach this land in pursuit of their foes – in the whole history of _Seireitei_, it was the only one to have never faced invasion. "A girl can only bask in the sun so many times before she gets bored of it, don't you think? What's more, everything that's been worth talking about in Seireitei recently is happening here at the South Gate today."

Kyōraku Shunsui chuckled and turned his eyes towards the _Shuwaimon_, the Southern Red Hollow gate, adjusting his straw hat from habit rather than need. Numerous shinigami of the eleventh division had lined the street in formal manner as they were subjected to a last-minute inspection by their captain and guardian of the South Gate, Unohana Yachiru. Kyōraku couldn't help but give another chuckle: "So you're here to look at your pet project then. How novel it must be for the _Kenpachi_ to play envoy and greet people in _peace_ rather than at the end of her sword, but I supposed there _has_ to be a first time for everything."

Shihōin Yoruichi laughed. "Is that why you're here Kyōraku-taichō? To make sure she doesn't decide to slash down those she's supposed to welcome?"

"By no means. I'm sure she'll do just fine, if not better than most – Unohana-dono's manners are impeccable to a fault. Rather, like yourself, I came here just to watch; there was little reason for me to be in the inner court today after all."

"Is that so?" grinned Yoruichi dubiously. "In other words, Lisa-chan must be mad at you about something or other..."

Kyōraku lowered his straw _sakkat _in a pantomime of embarrassment. "I guess there's no hiding anything from the Head of the _Onmitsukidō_, is there?"

Yoruichi shrugged in response. "Lucky guess, but not an– ah! Here they come."

Past the immense gate of the _Shuwaimon_, a large group could be seen to be making their way over the broken plains, having just quitted the dark forested hills in the distance. They did not come at walking pace as normal humans would have, nor at the mad charge of raiding swarm of Hollows; bent forward at the waist, with arms outstretched, they came at speed in a manner characteristic of the _shinobi_, some one hundred and fifty individuals all told.

"_Yare yare_, I guess they really are barbarians," noted Kyōraku as he stroked his chin. "All on foot for such a formal occasion and not a single horse or palanquin between them – the representatives of the great noble houses look like they're about to have a fit... and it appears that the Konoha delegation came out in force too – I hope they don't have mischief in mind."

"But never mind that: what were you thinking to suggest a plan like this Yoruichi-san? Yama-jii accepted, as did Central 46, after a lot of convincing, but even then only just barely. You're really going to stake your title as the head of your house, the Onmitsukidō, and your division on this? Even I can tell that this is a gamble, pure and simple; one with an uncertain pay off. Already, at the very least, you've greatly decreased the standing of the Shihōin family amongst the other Noble Houses."

For once, there was no humour on Youruichi's part, but neither did she answer. Kyōraku could already see her rerunning her calculations in her mind as she looked down at the approaching party. Not for the first time, he didn't envy her position as head of the Onmitsukidō; however easy going she was, the security of Seireitei couldn't have weighed easily on anyone's shoulders. Sparing another glance, the group was now nearly at the gate, wrapped in dusty brown cloaks, with none of the faces he expected to see and one he did not expect. "Looks like they know how to play this game after all," he chuckled without humour.

"So it seems," agreed Yoruichi. She had hoped that they would acquiesce to the suggestion of sending a number of relatively minor, but strategically important, representatives; rather, from all appearances, they had sent a single individual to replace that list, one important enough that it would allay protestations but not important enough to compromise their position if things went sour. _Still, they must surely realise that whoever they send will effectively become a hostage the moment they enter these walls, don't they? For one so protective, I didn't think he would send one of his own children as a sacrifice.__ Did we miscalculate?_

"Well then, shall we take a closer look at our 'guests'?" Yoruichi didn't wait for a response, but went down to the streets, a single step of her _shunpo_ carrying her the full distance. The rank-and-file shinigami made way for her and Unohana raised an eyebrow at her appearance, but the smaller woman shook her head and waved her off, indicating that she should pay no attention to her presence. Kyōraku was at her side a moment later and they watched as the captain of the _Shuwaimon_ went forward to meet her arrivals.

A quick glance showed that almost all the important members of the Konoha delegation had decided to make themselves known and others besides – the buxom head of the delegation, Tsunade and her pretty pink-haired apprentice, Sakura; the lean silver-haired bodyguard who always hid the lower-half of his face and the yellow-haired hermit boy, neither of whose names immediately came to mind (for Kyōraku was rather poor of memory when it came to remembering men); there were several others as well, including the Hyūga clan princess and her retinue.

"It looks like the reports were right," muttered Yoruichi. Kyōraku followed her gaze and immediately understood her meaning upon seeing the Hagoromo clan crest in addition to the one he expected. That they had been brought along was probably a staunch declaration of unity between the two clans, with the Hagoromo possibly serving as vassals.

Though the Konoha delegation made no comment, the faces of many were too blank and their expressions too wooden to be anything but disapproval – Kyōraku had heard that the separation had been bloody and had cost the lives of several of Konohagakure's most talented shinobi – though there were some who strained their necks with genuine interest. But now a hush fell upon the avenue as the arrivals met with the shinigami captain, and formal bows were exchanged.

The Hagoromo were the first to doff their cloaks, revealing their sombre black garb and gleaming crimson plated armour etched with the clan crest, which was made all the more imposing by their large builds and blunt manner, their appearance quite reminiscent of an armoured samurai, save that they carried no blades but a short sword upon their back. At their back, near the hip, was a small pouch, undoubtedly filled with ninja tools and scrolls.

Now, to their rear, the Uchiha removed their mantles beneath which they wore pristine white robes in perfect mimicry of the Seireitei highest nobility, save for their high-raised collars and their clan crest emblazoned on their backs. In contrast to the heavier Hagoromo, their bodies were lean and hard where visible, with hawkish features and dark predatory eyes. Together, they formed a imposingly impressive entourage whose grim splendour was on par with the stately lustre of the Seireitei patricians; a fact grudgingly and unhappily acknowledged.

"A formidable coterie of ruffians," murmured Kyōraku with a smirk, lowering his hat to hide the amusement in his eyes, and even Yoruichi grinned to see the family representatives of the noble houses unconsciously straighten their hunched shoulders to draw every bit of dignity they could muster, their blasé manner evaporating instantly. _A little competition can sometimes do wonders._ Amongst the elite of Seireitei, the shinobi clans had a reputation for being backwater rustics and had come to look down on what they expected to be a disorganised mob of bedraggled, uncultured barbarians. The disciplined ranks and sumptuous display of opulence had come as an unwelcome surprise to them.

"Welcome to Seireitei, my Lords," began Unohana gracefully, yet her soft, maiden-like manner seemed somewhat at odds with her steely demeanour. "I am Unohana Yachiru, Captain of the eleventh division and Guardian of the _Shuwaimon_. On behalf of the Captain-Commander, the Gotei 13, and Central 46, please allow me to welcome you to Seireitei."

A stately older man of the Hagoromo honour guard stepped forward to accept the welcome and began to offer the account of the retinue when a gentle hand placed upon his shoulder from behind forestalled him. The expression of his face, and several others in the cortège, clearly indicated that this was in deviation of what they had been drilled to do, and, for a moment, even Unohana's interest was piqued at the interruption.

"It's alright Genma, I can speak for myself," came the voice of a younger man from behind, to which Genma acquiesced and stepped aside revealing an Uchiha of modest height and a wild mop of raven hair framing handsome, if ruthless, features. Despite a lack of years, his dark eyes betrayed a shrewd intelligence and cunning not usually found in one who had only just stepped over the threshold of manhood. "On behalf of the Uchiha and Hagoromo clans, I thank you for your welcome Captian Unohana. I am Uchiha Sasuke, and I have come behalf of my clan to humbly accept Seireitei's request for the Uchiha to form a fifth noble house."

"And so the game begins," muttered Kyōraku.

* * *

><p>The great antechamber was largely silent save for the sounds of running water. In the large central pool, Aegir's Espada, Tier Harribel reclined as she looked over the city through the open archways and meditated on the events of the evening amidst the steaming waters now that she was alone. Although more agreeable, Saeko proved no more tractable than her father had been, and with her grief still fresh, she was that much more difficult to deal with.<p>

It was evident that Ryūjin's betrayal had left a far greater scar than the death of her father, and in many ways Harribel could believe it – in the few dealings she had had with him, Ryūjin proved more a mediator and scholar than warrior in temperament, serving to blunt the worst of his father's tempestuous nature during negotiation, and even her _fracci__ó__n_ had managed to find a kind word or two for him. Of course, there was no underestimating the Uchiha who had gained everlasting infamy by killing the Forest God, Senju Hashirama in single combat, hard as it was to believe.

With him gone, was there anyone left of his calibre amongst the Uchiha? As Saeko had bluntly noted, had he been present, they would have felt a lot more confident in tackling the issue that Barragan represented. Now the clan seemed to be drawing distant, choosing to _openly_ deal with the shinigami, though Saeko had assured her that as long time allies of Aegir, she would gladly place their joint interests before any deals they made with the shinigami.

Harribel gave a sigh as she swirled the crystal clear waters with her dusky fingers. Apart from her fracción, she had relied more and more on the Uchiha mercenaries since they first offered their services not long after breaking away from Konohagakure, and in return she had made the venture quite profitable for them. It was _almost_ betrayal of a sort, though _not quite_. Humans had to live in the present, where she potentially had _eternity_ ahead of her.

She had been around for a long time, yet now it seemed that it had all passed in the blink of an eye – the persecution by the shinigami; the crusades to exterminate her kind; Aizen Souske's rebellion that gave them hope, followed by his betrayal of them all and then his death; the exodus that led them across the ocean and onto this, then, new world. For nearly four hundred years thereafter, they had rebuilt and thrived, attaining mastery over the native humans and establishing their dominions, where they were practically worshipped as gods. Then the shinigami crossed the ocean and the war began anew, gaining in intensity with each month that passed, yet that was not the _peak_ of the Godswar.

What had once been a minor cult practising strange ways in the forests and the hills and the mountains, the knowledge and the use of _chakra_ began to spread among the tribal humans. Seventy years after the war started, the first shinobi clans began to coalesce in the north, away from the dominion of the Espada and the reach of the shinigami divisions. And they began to fight. Empowered by their strange abilities, they presented an ever increasing threat, spilling out of the north to clash against hollow and shinigami alike. This was the crux of the Godswar, with a century of unprecedented destruction to the backdrop of a devastating three-way conflict. Then, the awakening and subsequent rampage of the tailed-beasts ended it, forcing the three to set aside their differences and find common causes.

All this, Harribel was aware of without particularly thought towards the matter. It was a _lot_ for a woman to live through, yet now, there seemed to be much more on the dark horizon. With another sigh, she rose slowly, the heavy haze of condensation obscuring her as she made her way to the very centre of the pool. There she waved her arm in a slow, deliberate gesture and from the bottom of the pool, a single pale column, as thick as a man's arm, rose from the water and came to a stop when it was at height with her solar plexus. Another gesture, and the top of the column split open in hovering slices. Harribel reached within and withdrew her hand to reveal a gleaming black orb.

This was the _H__ōgyoku_. It was the only thing she had been able to retrieve from Aizen's corpse before they fled from the west. Such a small thing, the basis of his plans, and eventually his power, but she was without clue to its use. Ever since Aizen's fall, it not longer shimmered within its dark inscrutable depths. It occurred to her that it might have even become completely inert with the death of its master, yet she clung to it in hopes that it might one day be the key to creating the foundation of the peaceful kingdom she desired. As she had done before, she left the pool with it to ponder its use, clothing herself as she did so.

Harribel had only a moment's warning – a sudden and monstrous surge of reiatsu – before the structure about her exploded in a violent eruption of caustic energy, engulfing dust, and flying shards of masonry. In the slowly dissipating cloud, Harribel stood in mid-air – the floor completely blown out from under her feet – her _zampaktō_ in hand, her eyes narrowed as she attempted to discern the indistinct silhouette before her.

The wind blew suddenly, sweeping away the cloud, revealing the starry night sky and its crescent moon as clearly as the figure before her: a man in white and an immense pair of pitch-black wings like those of a bat. Disbelief was quickly replaced by anger and her hand tightened about the hilt of her sword as she straightened from her crouch, her voice as cold and hostile as the lambent green eyes of the one who confronted her.

"What is the meaning of this?" she all but whispered, her voice holding all the menace of a sword being drawn from its sheath. _"Ulquiorra."_


	2. Ch 1 - Dark Undercurrents

**An End to Gods** features a recast of several characters from Bleach and Naruto within a new setting and story. Whilst there has been some changes, their names, personalities (within context of story and background), and themes have been imported virtually intact, excepting that most are more sociable (without necessarily being more personable) than their original counterparts.

**An End to Gods** is **not** about the superiority of the Bleach-verse powers over the Naruto-verse powers and vice-versa.

_**Disclaimer**__**: 'An End to Gods' is a work of fiction made to entertain, utilising existing characters, concepts, and settings from Bleach and Naruto. I do not, in **__**any way**__**, own them: all rights to the relevant characters and concepts (which are too many to list) belong to their respective creators, Masashi Kishimoto and Noriaki Kubo (a.k.a. Tite Kubo).**_

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

The forest lay largely silent, at least until the passing of several men rushed past beneath the leafy canopy. Well built and hardy, they were uniformly silver of hair and had twin red dots painted upon their brows. Some might have been handsome, but with murderous intent in their eyes and deranged grins tugging at their lips, they presented a disturbingly unwholesome aspect accentuated by occasional giggles that hinted at mental instability. Even so, there was no hesitation or confusion in their manner: they moved with purpose and the clear certainty of task that needed doing.

"Hard to believe they'd leave such an opening in their lines," laughed one of them, who's red band tied upon his brow and his armoured vest identified him as their captain. A chorus of laughs behind him were his answer as they all anticipated the bloody glory of slaughter and bloodshed.

Before they could get further, something crashed through the trees above and struck the sward before them. They hesitated only for a moment before they realised it was only one man who stood his ground, awaiting them with crossed arms. Garbed in the hated black and red of their enemies; he was tall and his wild black hair brushed low against his back; his eyes the hated sharingan on the Uchiha.

Only their leader hesitated, recognition in his eyes, but the rest were either ignorant or too crazed at the sight of a potential victim who smirked at them insolently. Out of bravery, or stupidity, they charged before their captain could restrain them. From their arms and fists, ghastly white bones began to push through their flesh, instantly arming them with weapons and identifying them without doubt as shinobi of the Kaguya clan, inheritors of the _Shikotsumyaku_ bloodline limit.

The first came with a cleaving swipe, only to miss as his target ducked deeply and then he was gasping the remaining moments of his life as he lay on the floor, clutching vainly at his throat. The stranger whirled a short blade in his hand and prepared to receive the hurtling rush of the remaining four.

There was a brief scuffle, heavy panting, and muttered curses, before two of them gave back – on the ground, a second comrade was down and the third was restrained in a powerful grip. This third man was unceremoniously kicked in the back, his flying body colliding with the other two, leaving all three of them in a dazed heap. The stranger did not hesitate or wait, his hands clapping together in a series of seals. Ninjutsu. _Katon: Gokakyu._

An immense ball of fire leapt forward with great suddenness and only one of them managed to avoid it by sacrificing his brothers-in-arms, kicking them off him and into the path of the great fireball. Even so, the explosion that erupted knocked the breath from him and sent him crashing into the ground, coughing and gasping for air as he scrambled for purchase. A foot appeared on the ground before his face, and he looked up in time to see the descending sword, but not in time to avoid it.

As the stranger shook the blood from his blade, the smoke from the explosion above him gave way to a descending assailant – the Kaguya captain – long razor-sharp claws extruding from his fist, striking viciously for a killing blow. Before the claws could touch him, the Uchiha pirouetted on his heel and delivered a punishing kick to the chest that sent him crashing against a nearby rock. As he tried to push himself up, he found edge of the Uchiha's sword pressed against his throat, firmly enough to draw blood.

"Tell me where your main force is hidden," demanded the stranger, his voice deep and unwavering. "Answer and you may just be able to keep your life in exchange."

The Kaguya clansman laughed loud and hellishly. "There is no need to tell such a thing to a dead man!" he roared. Seizing his vest, he ripped it open, revealing a dozen explosive tags that all flared to life. The explosion was so violent that it shattered the rock against which he was pinned completely and the shock-wave tore down several nearby trees, snapping them like matchwood.

The dust cleared, revealing the barest flicker of a wispy blue fire that dissipated even as it came into view. "Honour before life then, I suppose," mused the Uchiha, completely untouched by the devastation. "Do any of the rest of you feel like talking or do you prefer to throw your lives away?"

Behind him, an even larger group of Kaguya shinobi snarled in rage and began to charge like blood-mad wolves.

"Oh well..."

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

The twilight of evening advanced and the avenue began to clear, leaving a single woman to watch the closing of the immense gate of the _Shuwaimon_ as it was lowered into place to once again safeguard the southern entrance to Seireitei – for the nearly four hundred years of its existence, it had never once been breached, and that woman who stood before it now was the reason. Clad in the black garb of a shinigami, the white haori of a captain was draped upon her with the mark of the eleventh division upon her back, identifying her as Unohana Yachiru, the _Kenpachi_ of the Gotei 13.

With a slender hand, she pushed aside a stray strand of hair from her eye, returning it to the dark cascade that fell past her shoulders. Before the gate could come down completely, her blue eyes flashed to the horizon. There was nothing to see of course, except for the rolling hills in the far distance, but it was what lay far _beyond_ that drew Unohana's attention – the unmistakable feel of an Espada class hollow, two in fact, though the sensation was thin and minuscule from the vast distance that separated the Shennincar from Seireitei.

That she could feel it at all was puzzling. There was no reason to doubt that the Espada might occasionally convene to discuss matters, but that would not explain such an immense release of reiatsu. The last time she had felt an Espada utilise reiryoku to such a degree was... she was immediately aware the pangs of nostalgia. _Are the Espada fighting amongst each other?_ Somehow, it just didn't seem possible.

Like the shinigami, the ranks of the hollow had grown precariously thin compared to the days of old, and even the most hot tempered realised the necessity to conserve and remain on the defensive. The Espada had thus retired with their forces to their cities in the Shennincar along the border of the _Heuco Mundo_, and the shinigami Gotei was reformed into the Gotei 13 that now existed purely to defend Seireitei.

"Unohana-taichō," called a woman's voice from behind.

The gate closed and Unohana turned away to greet the approach of fellow captains Kyōraku and Yoruichi. "Great job at making Seireitei's newest noble family feel welcome, Unohana-taichō," greeted a smiling Kyōraku. "I doubt they'll be able to say they got second-class treatment!"

"_Oh?_" Unohana seemed slightly surprised and somewhat disappointed. "Are you perhaps implying that my welcome was not sincere, Kyōraku-taichō?"

"_I__ë__, i__ë_! Of course not, Unohana-san!" laughed Kyōraku nervously, raising his hands in defence despite the gentle smile on Unohana's face. "I merely meant to say that no one has ever received such an elaborate and formal greeting. If such a thing doesn't make them feel welcome, well, I don't know what will."

"Indeed. Remember, Kyōraku-taichō, without sincerity in one's words, it is almost _impossible_ to make another feel welcome where they are not. Unfortunately, I fear that this will be the only sincere welcome they will find in Seireitei."

"So you're actually happy to have them here, Unohana-san?" asked an amazed, but amused Yoruichi.

"Has this not been the objective of Seireitei all along, Shihōin-taichō – to have the shinobi ally with us against the hollow, now that we are cut off from the west? Of course, it _would_ have been more convenient if the clan had not broken away from Konohagakure, then we need not have dangled the hook of a prestigious place among the nobility to make them bite; don't you agree Shihōin-taichō?"

"Tell me about it," Yoruichi groaned, scrubbing her purple hair. "I hope it doesn't come back to bite me. Unfortunately, we made the mistake of ignoring them when they split from the Hidden Leaf, preferring to work with Konohagakure and assuming they'd just become another stubborn, isolated, prideful clan that would eventually become a casualty of attrition, especially since they resettled in the Sora-ku region, so close to the Shennincar."

"Instead, ten years on, they're a major power in the region; control the most viable trade route between the north and south; _seem_ to have an alliance, or at least an understanding, with at least one Espada; and I even have rumours from reliable sources that they have arrancar joining their ranks to live side by side – _arrancar_ – can you actually believe that? It's common enough for humans and some shinobi to go and live in the Espada controlled cities on the Shennincar, but who ever heard of arrancar accepting a _subordinate_ position to ordinary humans?"

"They can hardly be called ordinary, Yoruichi-san," chuckled Kyōraku. "Between their sharingan, a natural affinity for battle, and exceptional chakras, the difference between them and ordinary humans, even other shinobi, is quite significant. Surely you haven't forgotten how they repelled the invading hollows and our expeditionary forces alongside the Senju during the Godswar period – indeed, their only real rivals were the Senju clan of the Forest, and with Hashirama-dono's death: the Senju wane whilst the Uchiha wax – and they claim the man that killed him, killed the proclaimed God of All Shinobi who kept the influences of the Espada out of the north, in single combat."

Yoruichi sighed as she folded her arms. "And what _do_ we know about Uchiha Ryūjin?"

"Apart from him going rogue? Almost nothing," answered Unohana, to which the heads of Kyōraku and Yoruichi shot up in alarm.

"What? When did this happen?" Yoruichi all but demanded.

"Nearly two weeks ago, at least so Sasuke-dono tells me," replied the older captain as she cross folded her arms into her sleeves. "He killed his father, amongst other clan members and escaped. The Uchiha now have a matriarch: the oldest of Tajima's five children, Uchiha Saeko. That he's gone rogue presents its own set of problems, but also opportunity – Sasuke-kun hinted that Saeko-dono would be _most_ grateful for his capture. Apparently, whether he is captured alive or taken dead is inconsequential to them, so long as he is no longer free to roam as he pleases."

Kyōraku adjusted his hat and Yoruichi bit on the nail of her thumb. The monitoring capabilities of the Onmitsukidō were all but flawless within Seireitei, but outside was another matter. They needed to expand further, which was difficult given their limited numbers, or else have better relations with the shinobi clans outside. Yet, as Unohana had pointed out, it was an opportunity, a chance to boost relations with the Uchiha without spending months, or even years, pandering to them and stroking their ego. "I suppose I'd better–"

"What _is_ that?" asked a surprised Kyōraku. Yoruichi frowned, following his gaze. The captain of the eleventh had already turned towards the horizon in the south-east before either of them had noticed it. Walking unhurriedly to the side door in the _Shuwaimon_, she opened it to look out towards the horizon, though she knew there would be nothing to see there. Yet, in her mind's eye, it was almost as if she expected to see an immense ebon pillar on the skyline.

"Is that... reiatsu?" asked Yoruichi, though Captain Unohana remained silent as she contemplated the riddle. _The density and the scale is on completely different level from anything we've seen before. No. It's not just a matter of scale – it's a completely different sensation._

For nearly a full hour it pulsed and surged before finally fading away, leaving emptiness in its absence.

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

The window opened to a portrait of the tranquil, cultured backdrop that was the noble quarters of the inner court of Seireitei; wispy clouds drifting lazily against the coming darkness of the night; here and there, cultivated gardens and pristine mansion complexes – everything at peace and everything in its place. Despite this, the watcher at the window was not wholly at ease. Uchiha Sasuke turned at a knock to his door, feeling a small sense of relief as he saw Genma enter.

"Everything seems fine Sasuke-sama: we have more than enough men to ensure the compound is secure, day and night," Genma boisterously announced as he strode into the room, though his tone dropped markedly as he came to stand at the window beside the younger man. "They gave us a smaller residence than the other four noble houses, undoubtedly to remind us of our place, but that has merely turned out to our advantage since we need not spread ours thin to safeguard it."

"I wonder..." grunted Sasuke without humour. "Perhaps they didn't want to antagonise the other houses more than necessary. Despite the Captain's welcome at the south gate, even I can tell that this hasn't exactly been a popular move here."

"Perhaps a bit of both then," Genma grunted in concession as he smoothed his greying beard. "How are you holding up Sasuke? I know this isn't the place you wanted to be. Still, I'd take it as an opportunity to relax a bit, despite the circumstances."

"How can I relax when I know my people are still fighting the Kaguya clan in the east? I should be on the front lines, Genma, together with my clan and family; to be stuck here, playing diplomat whilst others are dying... I cannot even find the words to express my frustration! How am I expected to get stronger in such a place, however vicious the politics may turn out to be."

Before Genma could answer, another tap at his door interrupted the moment followed by a short silence until Sasuke bid the other enter. Genma straightened to take his leave, patting the younger Uchiha on the shoulder.

"Do not fret, Sasuke-sama – there is always opportunity when one looks for it," he offered kindly, but Sasuke felt his calloused hand slip a wedge of paper into the folds of his robe and nodded his acknowledgement to the older Hagoromo. Genma made his exit, acknowledging the newcomer as he left.

"Obito-sama."

"Genma," returned Uchiha Obito. Almost as tall as Genma, Obito was a lean individual with short black hair and a dark blue band covering the empty socket where his left eye had once been. "By the way, Genma; have some of your men take a rest now so that they can be ready for night detail – it will probably be a _very_ long first night for them."

The door closed and Obito made his way to Sasuke, who had moved from view of the windows to read the paper that had been secretly passed to him. Once done, he passed it on and the note was read again, to which Obito grunted, crushing it into a ball when he was done and tossing it into the central fire-pit of the room where it flared brightly for a moment and then was ashes. After receiving a nod from Sasuke, he placed his hand on the other's shoulder.

There was a brief moment of dizziness, followed by a dislocation and skewing of the senses. Sasuke found himself in a twilight place, standing atop a stone block; one amongst many that stretched off into the gloom and, if his eyes could be trusted, rose out of the darkness from unimaginable depths. He had enough time to see Obito spiral out from a single point in the air at eye-level, before the other stood by him.

"How's it looking?" queried Sasuke as he seated himself on the floor.

"About as much as can be expected," snorted the other. "At the end of the day, it's just a nice-looking prison. They're definitely not going to make it easy for us to move around that's for sure. The shinigami's watch dogs are on almost every roof and every window that can look on the mansion. Fortunately, they won't be able to set foot inside it without being seen – Genma's men are in every corner and blind spot, and I even have some of our own on look out as well. And at the end of the day, we still have this place. Give me a moment, I'll be right back."

In the space of three heartbeats, Obito was gone, leaving Sasuke to frown over some private matter. Within the minute, the warping effect resumed, though it was not Obito who came first. Another Uchiha in black, this man was in his prime, tall and his sleeves rolled back to reveal sinewy limbs, with a black lion-like mane of hair that long enough to reach his waist. Moments later, Obito rejoined them. There was a clannish resemblance between all three men, though only Sasuke and the newcomer had some familial resemblance to each other.

"You're looking well Sasuke," chuckled this one as he passed, ruffling Sasuke's hair as he did so.

"Well enough, given the circumstances, Madara-niisama," returned Sasuke as he smoothed his hair back into place. "How's things looking on the front?"

Madara shrugged. "We've all but won. The Kaguya have been pushed back into the forests where they ran afoul of the Konohagakure military again. I hear the conflict was particularly fierce with both sides taking heavy loses. Still, by all reports, they're now weak enough that if we make a large-scale offensive it will be the end for them – we won't even have to attack them – it would just like the Kaguya to go out in a blaze of glory."

"I should be there with everyone."

"You're needed here Sasuke. What's more, the battle is nearly over and if you _were_ to head back, not only will you cause an incident here, all you'll be doing is picking at scraps – the Kaguya clan are past their glory days; you've already been in the best battles we've had with them – now they're just a bunch crazed, desperate animals lashing at anything that comes their way... take my word for it, little brother, their not worth your time anymore."

"Don't be so quick to look for battle Sasuke-kun," interjected Obito. "It rarely goes the way you want it, and even when it does, you still lose something."

"Well, I supposed you'd know," chuckled Madara. Obito mere returned a blank stare, unconsciously touching band over his empty eye.

"What about our contact in Seireitei?" asked Sasuke. "Has Saeko-oneesama informed you on what our strategy with them should be?"

"Yes. _That_ issue." Reaching into a pocket, he removed a thick unmarked envelope which he proffered to Sasuke. "They're spies and information brokers – the _Orochimei_ of the Sound Shinobi has already made her wishes known to us. This envelope will have enough dossiers and intelligence to satisfy her. Not _everything_ she requested, but enough – it would, after all, be imprudent to give them _all_ that they asked for."

"And what does this buy us?" asked Sasuke as he leafed through the contents, his fingers pausing for a moment at a vaguely familiar sight, but went on.

"Alliance and assistance whilst you operate in Seireitei. We don't know of any others who know Seireitei as well as they do – they should prove invaluable – and help you avoid the eyes of shinigami's Onmitsukidō." Madara remained silent for while, mulling over something in his head.

"_Something_ else, niisama?"

"Nothing that I can think of," grinned the older Uchiha. "Take your time on this one Sasuke. A shinobi's talents aren't all in battle after all."

To this, Sasuke scoffed: "That's _rich_ coming from _you_."

Though Madara laughed to this, Sasuke couldn't help but feel that it was to something else that his older brother found amusement. Obito coughed. "Well, there's no changing things now, Sasuke-kun. At any rate, this is a mission directly from Saeko-sama. Don't rush yourself – you're still young – there's time enough to enjoy a life away from fighting, even if briefly. And I'm certain that your time in Seireitei will occupy your attention fully." Now, even Obito bore the semblance of a grin. The two older men were obviously sharing something that they were withholding from him.

"Just a word of advice, Sasuke," said Madara as he finally shook off his humour. "Stay away from the Konoha delegation. Our time with Konohagakure is finished, and our interests are not likely to converge again. I know you were born there, unlike most of us, but it would be best for you to cut ties with them completely."

"I know that already," frowned Sasuke.

"As long as you remember it," nodded Madara.

"Well then," intoned Obito, "shall we get to the matter at hand? Not that I don't find all this sibling banter heart-warming, but we _do_ have several objectives to complete whilst we're here."

From somewhere, Obito produced a broad roll of parchment, that he proceeded to unroll before the other two.

"This is..."

They were looking down upon a large map of Seireitei, cunningly made with intricate detail, upon which much supplementary information of dubious content had been marked.

"An arrival present from the Orochimei; a gesture of good will, to use her own words."

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

"Harribel-sama!" The voice rang with terrible urgency.

"_Harribel-sama!"_ An echo of the first, Harribel's name was repeated, but the Tercera Espada did not respond from where she hung between Emilou Apacci and Francesca Mila Rose, her loyal _fracción_. Ahead of them, Cyan Sung-Sun led the way, maintaining her _muda_ over them to divert sight from without and conceal their reiatsu from within. Despite being the personal chosen of Aegir's Espada, their movement and progress was slow. All three of them were bruised and battered and missing their left arms, having had to tear them off just to provide a _distraction_ in order to snatch up their mistress. _Little good that did_, thought Apacci bitterly, though Mila Rose would have liked to think it had bought enough time to save their mistress.

"Was that... was that really _Ulquiorra_?" asked Sung-sun uncertainly.

"That bastard!" snarled Appaci. "That _bastard!_ When the hell did he get so powerful? Was he hiding something like that from all of us? How _dare_ he do this! I'll _kill_ the son-of-a-bitch for this!"

"As if you could," grated Mila Rose. "Concentrate of getting her ladyship to safety _before_ you think about going off to commit suicide!"

"Go and get f–" Harribel gave a pained moan and Appaci immediately looked to her with bright eyes, only to realise her mistress had not regained consciousness. She almost wanted to cry. The beating Harribel had taken was appalling, though fortunately no single injury had been instantly fatal, but together... the possibility that she might die yet existed.

Under normal circumstances, Sung-sun would have enjoyed acerbating the tension between the two of them, but the situation was too dire and her strength to maintain the _muda_ was running low. In hindsight, they should have remained cool and stayed out of the fight so that they could conserve their strength to escape with her Ladyship when there was a lull in the battle, but then, there had been no way to know that Ulquiorra would be so powerful... _If only her ladyship hadn't held back to try and preserve the city, then maybe, just **maybe**..._ It was all wishful thinking on her part, and she knew it. The difference in power had simply been too great.

Looking back at Aegir in the distance, the once-proud city had been reduced almost to smouldering rubble against the starry night sky in the battle between the two Espada, its ruin no more complete than if it had been caught in the path of a rampaging _bijū_, as the shinobi clans called the tailed beasts. Whatever it took, they had to leave quickly. Though her barrier concealed reiatsu, if someone as powerful as Ulquiorra came too close, it would be _impossible_ for him to miss them.

Sung-sun's eyes went wide as she felt her reiryoku waver, realising too late that she had been working purely on desperation, using reserves of energy she did not have. Falling to her knees, the shell of her _muda_ burst open, leaving the trio and their mistress terribly exposed. Appaci flinched and looked skyward whilst Mila Rose rose ground her teeth, looking desperately at the fallen Sung-sun, silently willing her to stand up and resume her concealment technique. She wanted to run over and shake the other woman violently, but she and Apacci together were the only things keeping Harribel upright, without which she would have slumped to the ground.

Appaci and Mila Rose gaped, and even Sung-sun was galvanised into raising her head. Neither of them had seen him come, but he stood there before them. It was miraculous, incredible, impossible, yet it was true. Sung-sun slipped her sai-shaped zampaktō free of her voluminous sleeves, cursing inwardly that she didn't even have strength to release it and utilise her _Resurrección_.

"Who the hell are you?" Apacci demanded.

The man did not answer. In the moonlight, they could see that he was garbed in a ragged brown cloak, much like the ones the nomadic desert dwellers wore, though beneath, his clothes were of infinitely greater quality. An unruly shock of long midnight hair framed strong aquiline features that were almost delicate in their aspect, but they noticed his eyes were fixed on them, crimson-hued and of a peculiar luminous quality. And those eyes held theirs like a magnet.

Recognition came so suddenly that the shock to their bewildered senses was like a physical blow to the stomach. Appaci and Mila Rose accused him with the truth, their words tumbling over each other as they gasped.

"Uchiha Ryūjin!"

The other did not answer or deny, his gaze only fixed on the dying Espada they cradled between them, his expression unreadable. They knew instantly she was the reason he had come all the way out here. "_Damn_ you Ryūjin! Are you in league with Ulquiorra?" shouted Appaci in anger and frustration and grief, but again, silence was her only answer.

Then the Uchiha advanced. Sung-sun raised her weapon to attack, but her movements were sluggish from exhaustion, and her stab was more a resigned gesture than the killing stroke she intended. Unsurprisingly, the Uchiha scion flicked it aside almost as an afterthought. The wind blew aside his cloak, revealing a short blade sheathed on the back of his waist. Appaci bristled and Mila Rose snarled, but he paid them no heed as he came to stand before the unconscious Harribel. Sung-sun wondered how anybody with such a gentle face could have possibly killed anyone at all in his life.

"Seems like I came a bit late," he said at last. The fracción's knees gave out from the incredulous realisation that he wasn't going to kill them, collapsing on the ground together. Leaning forward, he caught the unconscious Espada before she could collapse with them, lowering her gently into the arms of her followers.

"_Well then."_ His hand went for his sword and they all froze in shock and horror. They gasped suddenly as the world around them suddenly seemed to distort in a seething haze and the almost unbearable weight of an Espada's reiatsu bore down on them. The fear that they had felt earlier that night was renewed again as they looked back in time to see the Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer descend from the sky on great, black, bat-like wings spread behind him in stark contrast to his bleached-white clothes. So terrified of his presence were they now, that the fact that he was no longer in _that_ form did not even bring the smallest pang of relief. Their minds raced for some way, some clue to get them out of this predicament, but finding none, they could only look towards the Uchiha, an S-Ranked criminal in the shinobi bingo books, guilty of patricide, who's present intentions were unknown.

"Uchiha Ryūjin," said Ulquiorra flatly. "This is unexpected. Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" replied the other, almost cheerfully. Ulquiorra's eyes went over the Uchiha's shoulder to look at his unconscious quarry.

"Step _aside_, Uchiha Ryūjin," commanded Ulquiorra.

"And what if I said 'no'?" replied the other after a moment's pause.

The Espada raised an index finger, pointing it squarely at the Uchiha in a strangely menacing gesture. "It _might_ pique my interest, however _slightly_, to kill the man who slew Senju Hashirama. _Tell_ me, Uchiha Ryūjin – you may have slain a _man_, but can you kill an _Espada_?"

"I _can_," smiled Ryūjin, and for the first time that night, his smile was not pleasant to see. Relinquishing his grip on his sword, he brought his hands together, pressing them flatly before him as though in prayer. "I _can_ do it, and I can do it even now you're in your released state, _even_ if you use that _other_ form of yours."

Ulquiorra's flat expression was everything that was disbelief in the world, though his eyes were cautious. The Uchiha spread his hands suddenly, laughing gently as though he had made a joke.

"At least, that's what I'd _like_ to say," he chuckled, before his good humour faded. "But you know, I think it would impossible for me to do that. Well, at least whilst I'm _protecting_ four people at the same time I should say."

Ulquiorra considered him a moment longer, looking to the Uchiha; the exhausted arrancar and unconscious Harribel; the desert around them and returning his implacable gaze to the human again. And he lowered his hand. Turning, he began to walk away at an angle, back towards the burning Aegir in the distance.

"Weren't you going to fight?" called Ryūjin. "My, my; that's kind of disappointing, but your generosity in letting us go is much appreciated, Espada-san. I suppose the saying that there is some good in everyone is true after all."

Ulquiorra stopped, looking back balefully over his shoulder. "You must think me a fool to face you head on at this point, whilst you're _aware_ of me, Uchiha Ryūjin – an enemy who's abilities are unknown to me, on a battlefield you have obviously _prepared_ beforehand. By your own _admission_, you have _observed_ at least part of, if not _all_ of my battle with Aegir's Espada."

"So it seems you did notice after all," sighed Ryūjin. Ulquiorra turned to leave. "Let's meet again in the future, Espada-san. I think that you and I are _fated_ to fight one another at some point. It _might_ pique my interest, however _slightly_, to kill the only Espada to have achieved the highest form of _Resurrección_ an arrancar can aspire to."

As the Cuatro continued to walk away, Ryūjin turned and went for the Tres Bestias and their fallen mistress, and at that moment, Ulquiorra turned back. Calmly and without reserve, he took aim, a black sphere coalescing at the tip of his finger with a static hiss. _Cero Oscuras._

Ryūjin had enough time to turn and see the seething black lance bearing down on him. There was not enough time to dodge, and even if he could... directly behind him, the fracción flung themselves to cover the unconscious Harribel with their own bodies; the only way to defend their mistress left to them now.

_Know your place, **human**._

In an instant, the black cero was gone with the suddenness of an exposed candle in a gale. Ulquiorra had but time for his eyes to widen in surprise before the counterstroke of his opponent took him. The wide-eyed Appaci, Mila Rose, and Sung-sun saw him vanish amidst the seething black torrent of energy that washed over him from his blind flank. Caught dazed and flat-footed, he was lifted off his feet and carried away by the momentum of the cero.

The silence of the desert was rocked by an explosion of terrifying proportions as thousands of tons of sand were cast high into the sky and over a mile away, the few last standing structures in Aegir were flattened by the sheer fury of the blast.

Ulquiorra slowly picked himself up in the aftermath a few moments later, his clothes ragged, though he himself was almost unharmed. Looking around, only the empty desert met his eyes; Harribel, her fracción, and the Uchiha were gone. He knew that they were beyond his grasp.

For now.


End file.
